


Saturday Morning Chaos

by preciousjisung



Series: Of Magic And Mayhem [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Brothers Yunho and Jongho... again, Crack, M/M, Seonghwa's vase is broken, Ships aren't even implied in this installation dgjklgdg, This is what happens when you write at 7am after watching new performance previews from ATEEZ, Yeosang is lowkey scary, no seriously this is crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousjisung/pseuds/preciousjisung
Summary: Morning chaos and a rampaging fairy, it's all in a day's work for them.





	Saturday Morning Chaos

“Wake up!” Hongjoong shouts, using his megaphone. “We have things to do, get your asses out of bed!”

And then he goes back outside.

At first it’s silent but then there’s chaos.

It starts with Wooyoung leaning over the balcony and screaming _good morning, fuckers_ at Hongjoong and Seonghwa who are on the porch. Seonghwa responds with a _be careful, you’ll fall_ and Hongjoong yells at them both to be quiet.

Inside, San trips and rolls down the stairs. Mingi watches him go, scratching his head in confusion when San sprawls out on the floor in front of the staircase and refuses to be moved— _fuck off, Yeosang!”—_ from his spot.

Jongho slides down the banister instead of taking the stairs and instead of telling him _that’s dangerous, don’t do that_ , Yunho slides right after him with a whoop and they collide with one another and fall on top of San, who lets out a deflate-y squeaky toy noise. Yeosang, looking at the mess from the top of the stairs, throws his hands up and declares,

“I’m not helping them!”

Mingi contemplates telling him they don’t want help but instead goes out to the balcony—and receives a spray of orange juice to the face for his troubles.

“I’m so sorry,” Wooyoung apologizes, but the grin and giggles give way that he is _not_ , in fact, sorry, and Mingi turns around and goes back inside.

There’s screaming coming from the ground floor and Mingi swears his soul leaves his body at a particularly high shriek from San.

Yeosang emerges from his bedroom wielding several flyswatters.

“That’s where all our flyswatters went!” Mingi realizes, and Yeosang scowls at him.

“Not a word.”

Mingi gulps. “I didn’t see anything.”

Yeosang nods and continues on his way, and Mingi kind of melts a little bit out of relief that he’s not angry at him. As it is, he feels sorry for Jongho, Yunho, and San, who have managed to pick themselves up off the floor but are still making too much noise for…

Ah, right, seven in the morning. He’s definitely not going to say anything about the noise, because at least it’s not three in the morning this time.

The shrieking and the sound of something breaking when Yeosang starts chasing Jongho, Yunho and San brings Seonghwa inside, staring at the chaos in horror because—

“You _broke_ my favorite _vase_!”

Yeah. Ouch. Mingi shakes his head and turns to go back upstairs but feels his soul leave his body again because Wooyoung is right behind him.

Mingi doesn’t scream. Totally not.

He lets out the manliest yell known to mankind.

Wooyoung laughs at him, starts giggling right there on the stairs and if Mingi is soft it’s because Wooyoung has some of the cutest giggles known to mankind and anyone not made soft by those giggles is heartless.

And, as standard, Wooyoung punches Mingi in the shoulder when he squishes his face.

“What the fuck.” Hongjoong, who probably chose to come inside in the most extra way possible (in other words, climbing onto the balcony instead of using the front door), stands at the top of the staircase and stares down in… well. There’s no surprise, no horror, just absolute resignation at the fact that he’ll never have a peaceful morning ever again.

By this time, Seonghwa has Yeosang in a headlock and is making him recite the Family Creed backward and in pig latin. Jongho and Yunho are standing off to the side, looking on in sympathy. San is pinned underneath one of Seonghwa’s legs, honestly not the worst punishment in the world—except Seonghwa’s calf is on his throat and San is red in the face from struggling. Because he’s half-dragon, Seonghwa is the second-strongest of them.

Hongjoong just kind of shakes his head and walks down the stairs, steps over San and heads to the kitchen. “Pancakes for breakfast,” he calls, “but Wooyoung drank all the orange juice again.”

Right. Orange juice. That’s why Mingi’s face is sticky, there’s orange juice drying on it. He steps around Wooyoung and runs back upstairs to wash off his face.

By the time Mingi gets back downstairs, Seonghwa has released Yeosang and turned the same torment to San. Jongho and Yunho seem to have decided it’s safer for them to go hide in the living room and wrestle about on the floor while Wooyoung is seated at the base of the stairs waiting for Seonghwa to free San.

Finally, the torment seems to be over. San is released and Seonghwa stands up, looking pleased with himself for avenging his vase. Mingi edges around him and darts into the kitchen, startling Hongjoong, who nearly drops an egg and exhales through his nose, glaring up at the ceiling.

It’s during breakfast that Hongjoong decides to tell them why he woke them all up on a weekend.

“Now that everyone is relatively calm,” clearly he’s ignoring Jongho punching Yunho in the shoulder, the youngest’s face burning red, “we have a mission today. An emergency thing.”

Mingi hates emergency missions, because emergency missions come from the authorities who’ve tried to kill them more than once and emergency missions also can’t be refused, and he groans.

“Do we have to?” Yeosang asks.

“Yes, we do,” Hongjoong answers, “we’re the only ones who can actually handle this.”

Seonghwa’s yawn shows off flat teeth that can turn sharp in an instant. “Of course we are.”

Jongho stops punching Yunho long enough to contribute. “So what’s the mission?”

Hongjoong clears his throat. “We have to stop a rampaging fairy.”

“A rampaging fairy,” repeats Yunho.

“Yes.”

“A _fairy_ ,” repeats Jongho.

“Yes.”

Yunho looks at Jongho, “I guess we’re going to fight those fairies. You fight those fairies, Jongho.”

The youngest snorts, and socks Yunho in the shoulder again.

Mingi studies them for a moment and comes to the realization, not for the first time, that Jongho and Yunho look even more like brothers with their still fairly-new haircuts. At least the colors are different.

“Do we really have to fight a fairy?” San looks queasy, which is understandable considering he has a mix of fairy blood and he can’t connect the word fairy to anything but his fae grandmother.

“Yes, we have to fight a fairy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a fantasy!au that will be parts crack, parts angst and parts action and will probably have parts written out of order. Not all works in the series will be rated for General Audiences.
> 
> I had to write something new after seeing the performance previews for Illusion and Wave because OH MY LORD. OHHHH MY LORD. I CANNOT. 
> 
> Also, Seonghwa is half-dragon because we all know Seonghwa is Toothless as a human.


End file.
